Tide Caller
Tide Caller is GRN Pyro created by Steam user : Chaos Sorcerer His battle theme is : Crash Bandicoot 3 - Tiny the Tiger Boss Theme Origin He was once a normal GRN pyro called Krimp that had traveled with some of his teammates on sea for food of his team. When they got to center of sea they saw something glowing on ocean floor. They send Krimp to investigate what it was but he was dragged down to deep by creatures knowned as sleepers. They did horrible things to Krimp mainly experimenting with him and then turning him into their slave. From the days he started to blame those that left him for his faith. As the years past he was a slave but also he was learning something from these creatures. When he was powerfull enough he escaped the slavers and started planning revenge on those that left him to die. Appearance and Personality Tide Caller is GRN pyro wearing Beast from Below, Maniac´s Manacles, Tribal Bones colored on The bitter taste of defeat and lime and Abhorrent Appendages. He is without grenades. Tide Caller is wanderer that seeks those that left him to die and also attacks anyone because he thinks they could save him but they didn´t. Powers and Abilities * Sharp claws * Water prison- Tide caller start to cast a one big bubble imprisoning targeted opponent and filling with water. Can be only used when nearby water or when chaos storm is summond. He also cannot be distracted while this is being casted. * Gush-''' Sends out a gush of water damage an enemy and slow him. When empowered it will send out a two big waves of water instead. * '''The Wrath of Tide Caller- Surrounds himself with dark energies, creating 6 shields that block some of the damage for 6 minutes. His is also stronger in this state. * Riptide- Tide caller creates 5 waves of explosions that radiate from him. * Chaotic Storm- A big storm will gather around area where is Tide caller and starts to rain. Thanks to this he will move faster and also empowers his gush. Faults and Weaknesses * Doesn´t think tacticaly. * Water prison is usseless when Tide caller is not nearby water. * Chaotic storm can be purged by light powers. * Riptide has small area. * Slow without chaotic storm. * The Wrath of Tide Caller is only for 6 minutes. * Not empowered gush is slow and also has smaller radius. * Freaks that manipulate or create ice can just simply freeze him. * While Water Prison is being manipulated by Tide Caller and someone attacks or distracts him the prison will just simply explode into water and victim can escape catching breath or just little bit wet. Trivia *This Freak was inspired and is using voice of Nautilus from League of Legends. * The Gush ability was inspired by Tidehunter from Dota 2. *The Water Prison was inspired by Dumbledore from Harry Potter franchise. Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Butchers Category:GRN Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Berserkers Category:Abominations Category:Freaks with Theme Songs